Theodora
DMG 16 times to the enemy / 5% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 70% DMG 16 times to the enemy / 20% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Axe of Thunder |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All allies' ATK • DEF 200% up from the first turn / 100% chance / Max 2 time |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Axe of Thunder |skill g lv1 = Deal 60% DMG 16 times to the enemy / 5% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 90% DMG 16 times to the enemy / 20% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Axe of Thunder |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All allies' ATK • DEF 250% up from the first turn / 100% chance / Max 2 time |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Axe of Thunder |skill x lv1 = Deal 100% DMG 16 times to the enemy / 10% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 120% DMG 16 times to the enemy / 30% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Axe of Thunder |skill x2 lv1 = All allies' ATK • DEF 300% UP / 100% chance |procs x2 = 2 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90997 |def g = 44999 / 84997 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = When this thunder deity comes across anyone, she attacks with her lightning axe. |friendship = No mercy for enemies! They must be destroyed at once! |meet = There it is! The root of all evil! Have a taste of my lightning! |battle start = Take that! Preemptive strike! |battle end = I should look before leaping. |friendship max = Ah! That's Hades next to you! Wait while I destroy her! |friendship event = You're the Celestial Realm's savior?! That explains it. You didn't seem so bad. Sorry for attacking without warning. |rebirth = I shall beat all evil! Of course your enemy as well! You won't know you made a mistake unless you hit it! You snooze, you lose! Don't hesitate and stop all evil! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:AkkeyJin